Harry Smith Goes to the Park
Harry Smith Goes to the Park is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in September 2015. Synopsis Harry's on another trip to the park down the road. Wait - it's not as boring as it sounds! Plot Harry Smith is strangely up and dressed at eight in the morning because he overheard Grace Smith and Liam Smith discussing a theme park trip the night before - he thinks he is going to Horrid Henty Land! Excited, he dashes downstairs, where James Smith is ready to leave the house. James explains to Harry that Grace and Liam are taking him to Fancy Hippos Fancy Fun as a reward for getting all As on his school report. Harry is initially relieved he doesn't have to slouch on baby rides all day, then he rages in the knowledge that he isn't going on any extreme rides. Grace has organised an outing for him at Colham Park to keep him away from the computer, arranging a babysitter to take him there as he can't be trusted on his own for even one minute. He faints, thinking it is Adolf Chernov! As Grace, Liam and James leave in the RustBucket 2000, Harry wakes up. The babysitter turns out to be Tara Cuthbertson, who he once almost drowned by flooding the bathroom. He immediately refuses to go to the park - oddly Tara lets him stay at home and do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't interrupt her music. She even lets him rip James' Fancy Hippos plushies apart, then he watches Horrid Henty while eating Grace's secret stash of Tricky Treats. As he relaxes, he lets out a massive fart; she is still unfazed. Suddenly, a news flash pops up on the TV, announcing that Eddie Henderson from The Murderers will make a special appearance at Colham Park and will be signing merchandise! After Harry farts in Tara's face to get her off the sofa and drags her to the park, he notices an enormous queue extending out of the park gates and down the street! He lies to go to the toilet, then he sneaks to the front on his own to get a glimpse of Eddie. He spots a pizza delivery man entering the surrounding fences to give a pizza to Eddie, giving Harry an idea... Harry steals a packet of Harriet-Boes Phil Jack is carrying and approaches a security guard, however he doesn't let Harry through - instead he throws the Harriet-Boes across the park, where they decorate Pippa Denton's cakes. Phil's father Toby Jack starts chasing him, so he ducks behind Zara Hoyle, accidentally pulling her skirt down! She starts chasing him too. He weaves around several people in the queue until he bumps into Paul Smith, who is carrying Vera Bernard-Smith; the latter vomits all over Paul's football shirt. The security guards advance on him, however he dodges them, leaps over the fence and finds himself face-to-face with Eddie! Just as Harry begins the big moment of introducing himself to Eddie, the guards grab him! While he is dragged away he starts singing 'Pain is Gain', causing Eddie to order the guards to bring him back! After they chat about a few Murderers songs, Eddie signs Harry's Murderers t-shirt and asks him if he wants to sing their songs in the park for the rest of the afternoon - Harry delightfully agrees, doing a big fart to celebrate. Everyone cheers from hearing him sing, then Tara, who is also a fan of the band, faints at the notion of seeing Eddie in real life. Later, the rest of the family return. Tara mentions that she wouldn't mind babysitting Harry again over James' squealing about the trip. Grace feels faint for the rest of the day. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes